


Echo

by shadowintime



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Bromance, Embedded Video, Friendship, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/shadowintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Video] Still reeling from the loss of his friend and human partner, John is introduced to Dorian. Although he’s slow to warm up to Dorian, John begins to realize that Dorian is nothing like the MX’s.<br/>*Spoiler Alert: Contains clips from episode 3!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Contains clips from episode 3, gathered from the promo and sneak peeks. If you wish to remain completely unspoiled, please wait until after the episode airs to watch this vid.
> 
> Available in HD
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fan made video; it was made for fun, not profit and is made under fair use. No copyright infringement is intended. All media belongs to its respective owners.
> 
> Song: Echo by Jason Walker
> 
> A/N: Almost Human is my new favorite show! Seriously can’t get enough of it! I had heard this song the night before the premiere and after, I knew it would be perfect for a music vid.


End file.
